Digimon Generation: Vemmon Invasion
by Oragonking
Summary: The first special of Digimon Generation. Lucas and his friends are facing their first greatest challenge as they face an army of evil Digimons bent on taking the world. Will they be able to stop them, or fall against their numbers and power?
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is, the first Movie of the Digimon Generation series! This story starts between episode 12 and 13. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rise of the Juggernaut!**

* * *

**-Gulf of Mexico, North Atlantic Ocean-**

It was the middle of the night in the big open blue seas. Nothing can been seen in the darkened blue waters, except a fishing vessel.

Fisherman: Alright everyone! That's the last catch for today!

The people aboard the ship are fishermen. Their job is to catch tons and tons of fish and bring it to the fish market, were it will be selled as seafood for the people of Houston. They brought a hug net filled with red Snappers, on of the tastiest fish caught in the Gulf of Mexico.

Fisherman: Alright! Let's put them with the rest and we can all go home!

The net that all the red Snappers that were caught is hooked up to a fishing crane. It then lowered the fish in the ships storage area and released all the red Snappers with the other ones they have caught. The door to the storage was closed as the Fisherman signaled the Sea Captain at the cockpit that they're done.

Sea Captain: Well, time to go back home so all of us can get some Z's.

But then all of a sudden, all the mechanism staring to go haywire, making strange sounds as the Sea Captain looked in worried.

Sea Captain: Wha!? What is going on here!?

The crew in the ship are also noticing something strange as the lights are going on and off. Suddenly, a bright light has suddenly appeared… from beneath the ocean! From beneath the shipping vessel!

Crew 1: What is going on!

Crew 2: Try to stay calm everyone!

The Sea Captain Mate then entered the Cockpit as he was getting worried about the strange event like everyone else is.

Mate: Captain what is going on here!?

Sea Captain: I don't know! All of a sudden all the instruments are going crazy and now this happens.

Both the Captain and his Mate are desperately trying to get the instruments under control when suddenly, the mysterious light beneath them has disappeared, and the ships instrument are back to normal.

Mate: It… it stopped…

Sea Captain: Yeah…

Both of them stayed quiet in the cockpit for a few seconds, waiting for something else to happen.

Mate: What just happened now, Captain?

Sea Captain: I don't know, it must have something to do with those lights…

The Captain was then interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the radar.

Sea Captain: What now!?

The Captain and his Mate checked the radar to see what it's detecting, but they got confused when they saw a red mass surrounding a green spot that is their ship, and it seems to growing.

Mate: What is this, Captain? Is something actually surrounding the ship?

Sea Captain: No… not surrounding us. It seems to be coming… RIGHT BENEATH US!

Horrified at what he just discovered, the Captain quickly grabbed the mike and spoke to the crew from the ship's speakers.

Sea Captain: EVERYONE! GET INSIDE, NOW! QUICKLY!

Doing as the Captain say, the crew quickly went inside the ship as the Sea Captain started to move the ship quickly and increases its speed to get away from the strange mass coming from beneath.

Mate: Hurry, Captain! The thing beneath us is getting closer!

The Captain increased the ship's speed as behind them, the water mass in the ocean is suddenly rising as something huge is trying to surface. The ship sterm is rising up from the water mass that's continue to rise.

Everyone: (Scream)…

The crew inside the ship are screaming as they tried to hold on, some of them couldn't as they rolled down or slide to the front of the ship hallways. Luckily, they were able to get away in time as the water mass behind suddenly exploded as the object finally surfaced.

Sea Captain: Gasp, Gasp. We… made it…

It's true as they were able to get away with the ship intact. Some of the crew got a few bruises when the ship sterm was tilted up. But in they, they're alright.

Sea Captain: Mate, whatever that thing is must currently be right behind us now.

Mate: I'll go check it out, Captain.

With that said, the Mate left the cockpit and went outside. Once he was able to get a good view behind, the Mate eyes couldn't help but widen at the object behind their ship.

Mate: Oh… my… god…

What rose behind the sea was a huge red ship as big as four Navy Ships together, and it's look like to be armed with powerful cannon's. There are two small ones with three barrels on deck, and two huge ones at the back side of the ship.

The Mate couldn't help but feel terrified at the alien-like vessel that rose from the sea. The Captain's voice was then heard from the speakers as he called the Mate.

Sea Captain: HAVE YOU ALREADY SEEN WHAT THE OBJECT IS?

The Mate was snapped out of his shock as he responded back to the Captain, even though he isn't beside him.

Mate: Yes, Captain. I don't think we'll come back to fish here for a while.

* * *

The TV turned on as breaking news appeared.

Newsman: At night 2:30PM in the Gulf of Mexico, a mysterious huge red vessel has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, almost smashing into one of the fishing boats that were there. Here we have the Captain of the ship as he'll explain how this mysterious vessel appeared.

An interviewer was holding her microphone to the Captain of the fishing vessel, as he tries to explain about what happened.

Sea Captain: It happened after we loaded the last catch. A strange huge light appeared right beneath us under the sea. It is when all our instruments went crazy. It stopped when the strange light vanished, but then our radar detected something huge rising from the sea level. We managed to get away in time and that is when we saw that huge red vessel. It must have something to do with that strange light. Nothing else happened when it appeared.

The channel turned back to the Newsman.

Newsman: At the moment, The United States Navy's Marine Corps has put the area of limits.

The red ship was surrounded with dozens of Surface Combatant Navy ships. They are on guard and have their weapons aimed at the mysterious ship.

Newsman: Before the decision to send a team to board the ship, a drone has been sent to take a look, it is then they realized that the ship was surrounded by some sort of barrier.

An investigation group has sent a flying camera drone to the red ship, but when it got closer it was immediately repelled by what looked like to be a force field, to the surprise of the investigation team.

Newsman: As right now, the answers of the where this red ship came from remains a mystery. Some say it's Alien, while others says that this may be another Digimon attack like the ones that's been happening in Houston for some time now.

The channel then changed to another program, before it turned back to the news and then again.

?: James! Give me back the remote! I want to see my show!

James: But Dad! Something bad is going on there!

James Dad didn't wanna hear it as he grabbed James in a chokehold and started giving him the noogie, with the mother watching this while shaking her head.

?: Mike! Give me back the remote! My soup is about to start!

Mike: But Mom! Can't you see that something more important is happening out there than your soup?

Mike's Mom didn't wanna hear it as she grabbed Mike in a chokehold and started giving him the noogie, with the father watching this while shaking his head.

David was at the place he trains with Elecmon, as the two of them are watching the news on his cellphone.

Kyle and Ryudamon were watching worriedly at the tv in their room.

Emily and her grandparents were watching the news too. She looked at her phone at her hand thinking of calling Shade, but she knew he would have been aware of this already.

Kim was helping her mother with gardening, while Floramon was standing at the open window in Kim's room, enjoying the fresh air. Kim then got up when she heard the news mention Digimon from inside the house.

Lucas and Dorumon were also watching at the living room, wondering if this is really a Digimon related.

Newsman: Whatever it is, we have just to be ready for what's coming.

* * *

**Digimon: Generation**

**Vemmon Invasion**

* * *

**-Katy, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Outside of Houston, Shade and Monodramon were sitting on the ground in the Alleyways of the City in Katy. Shade was talking to the Grandmaster on the phone as he and Monodramon watched the news on his laptop about the news on the mysterious red vessel that rose from the sea.

Shade: They got it right though. This is another Digimon attack. But not unlike anything they have never seen before. What should we do now, Grandmaster?

* * *

**-Grandmaster House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

At the Grandmaster house, Shade's mentor was also watching worryingly the news about the red vessel that appeared, and he responded back to Shade in his cellphone.

Grandmaster: I've heard rumors about it here and there, but I never thought they and their ship to be real! And now they are in the Real World!

* * *

**-Katy, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Grandmaster: Shade, this task is too much for you and Monodramon to handle alone. It's a good thing that there are others like you that are partnered with a Digimon.

Shade got surprised by as he knew who the Grandmaster is referring to.

Shade: You want me to involve Lucas in his friends in this?!

Grandmaster: Nether you and the others have no choice. They may be weak bet they have strength in numbers, plus their true power will make up for it. You must all work together if you want to stop this new threat.

Shade sighed as he knew the Grandmaster was right. Still…

Shade: It will be quite uncomfortable for me to just enter at his doorsteps after everything I did to them.

The Grandmaster knows what Shade is referring to, since the first time he met Lucas, he tried to send his Digimon partner, Dorumon, back to the Digital World by force. However, he failed many times until he realised that Lucas and Dorumon are truly meant to be together, along with Lucas' other friends who has a Digimon partners of their own.

Grandmaster: I understand why. But you already made peace with Lucas and his friends, and right now you need to warn them about this new enemy.

Shade: (Sigh)… Alright Grandmaster, I'll do it.

Grandmaster: Good. I wish you and the others good luck.

The call ended and Shade put his stuff back in his backpack as Monodramon looked at his Human partner.

Monodramon: So does this means were going to Lucas House?

Shade: Yes, Monodramon. Like the Grandmaster said, we must work together, otherwise this City and its people will fall.

After finishing packing his stuff, Shade got up and pointed his purple Digivice at Monodramon.

Shade: Reload! Monodramon!

At these words, Monodramon was loaded in the device. Shade then left the alleyway and went towards his destination. A camera from a building was seeing him leaving.

* * *

**-Inside the red vessel, Gulf of Mexico, North Atlantic Ocean-**

Inside the center of the ship, there were multiple screens showing images of people doing their daily things, one of the screens showed Shade leaving the alleyway.

?: Look at them, those typical Humans.

Watching the screens in the shadows was a figure with a humanoid/dragon-like body with a long appendage coming out of his head.

?: Despite being a weak species with mundane lives, their energy will help us achieve our goal.

He then turned around behind him, where there is a huge group of small Digimons with red glowing vizors, listening to what appeared to be their leader.

?: For a long time since we were created, we were at the lowest of the Digimon race! But now that we're in the home world of our creator, we can finally rise above all others and take both the Real World and the Digital World!

The small group/army began to chant in excitement.

?: Now my brethren! It's time for these Humans to learn of our existence, and then… we'll start the energy harvest.

Unknown army: (Cheers)…!

* * *

**-Lucas Blake House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade and Monodramon stood in front of Lucas's door at his House, though the boy was uncomfortable to being inside the House of his once former enemy, knowing that the last time he was here he tried to force Dorumon back into the Digital World.

Shade: (Sighs)...

Monodramon: Come on, Shade. You got this.

Taking another breath, Shade pressed the doorbell. The door then opened and in front of Shade stood Lucas's Mom, who was looking down at Shade and Monodramon. Both the kid and the Digimon are starting to get a little nervous as the woman continued to gaze them.

Mrs. Blake: So... you must be Shade if I recall.

Shade: Eh... yes.

She then changer her gaze to the Rookie Dragon Digimon.

Mrs. Blake: And you must be Monodramon.

Monodramon: Um... yes.

Mrs. Blake: You boys are not here to cause another commotion like last time, are you?

Both Shade and Monodramon started to sweat.

Shade: No, ma'am! I promise not to do that anymore!

Monodramon: Yeah! We'll behave!

Mrs. Blake looked at the two nervous boys suspiciously, until her expression changed to a cheerfull look.

Mrs. Blake: Well then, make yourselves at home!

Shade and Monodramon were surprised at her quick change of mood. Before long, they now sat on the couch in the Living Room with Lucas and Dorumon sitting on the other side. Mrs. Drake the brought juice for them and set them on the koffie table.

Mrs. Blake: Enjoy your drink boys!

The two boys and Digimons grabbed their drinks and drank with delight.

Monodramon: Mmm... This juice is really tasty.

Dorumon: I know. It's homemade by Lucas's mom.

Shade: It's better than what I drink back home, not that they are better than this.

Shade then noticed Lucas looking seriously at him as he is now reminded why they are here for.

Lucas: You're here because this has something to do with that red vessel that appeared in the Golf of Mexico, right?

Shade nodded at that as he became serious and started to talk about the situation happening here.

Shade: That's right. That red vessel is called the Juggernaut, a powerfull ship with highly advanced weaponry. Originally we all thought that this ship exictence was just a rumor, but it seems that it's very real.

Lucas: What do you mean "rumor"?

Monodramon: The existence has been heard for a very long time in the Digital World, but it's existence along with the Vemmon hasn't been proven until today.

Dorumon: Vemmon? Is that some sort of Digimon?

Shade: Yes. This is a Vemmon.

Shade tapped his purple Digivice and actived its hologram and put it on the table. Lucas and Dorumon saw the image of Vemmon on it. It resembles and Alien with three-fingered hands and digitigrade legs. Its whole body is made of shade of purple and its helmet is slightly larger than its torso. Vemmon eyes are green and its left eye is covered by a black vizor on its helmet, which completely covers its elongated head. It has a metal collar around its neck with a chain attached to the left side of it. It has a white 01 on the left side of its chest.

Shade: Not much is known about the Vemmon, only that they are a weak species of Digimon, a fact that they deeple resent. Despite that they have the power to "merge" with technology and achieve a stronger form. I bet that's why they are here, to merge with this worlds technology.

Dorumon: But they have this Juggernaut! Wouldn't that be enough for them to merge with that?

Monodramon: The Vemmon have been building the Juggernaut for years in secrecy, that doesn't mean that they don't need more.

Lucas and Dorumon looked worriedly at the tv as it showing the red vessel, now known as the Juggernaut, in the news again.

Lucas: So... what do we do to stop this?

Shade: This fight is too much for us alone, we have to gather all the kids with Digimon partners in order to have a chance to fight them.

Lucas: This may be even more dangerous than the other fights we have.

Shade: I know.

Just then, the tv screen turned into static as the kids and their Digimon turned to into. It then became clear again and in the screen was the Humanoid/Dragon-like Digimon, sitting on a chair with multiple screens behind him as he was facing the audience.

?: Greetings, Human's. My name is Snatchmon, leader of the Vemmon.

Lucas, Dorumon, Shade, and Monodramon stood up in surprise at seeing the leader of the Vemmon despite his body was shrouded in shadows.

Snatchmon: Me and my kind are a race of man-made Digimons, and after a long time, we finally entered the world of our creator with our ship, the Juggernaut!

Lucas and the others were in shock to hear this, but then they became more with what Snatchmon just said.

Monodramon: The Vemmon were actually created by a Human?! Is that even possible?!

Shade: I don't know! This is the first time I heard such a thing!

The rest of the kids were surprised as well, all of them were watching the tv with their parents or alone with their Digimon hearing this as well, Snatchmon then continued speaking.

Snatchmon: That's right, my kind were once created by one of your own, but one day, our creator vanished, leaving us the Vemmon weak and incomplete. We are furious being born as a weak species, but no more! With the ability to merge with any technology, we'll gain the strenght that we desire, and there's no place with place with more technology than the world of our creator! Today, the Vemmon will take this world and become the strongest species in two worlds! Starting right, now!

At the end of his speech, the screen turned into stactic again but it's acting even more weirdly than before. Shade's laptop then started to react and the boy began checking on it.

Shade: What are these weird signals?

Lucas: What's going on, Shade?

Shade: I don't know, but these looks like... TELEPORT!

At these words, a Vemmon suddenly appeared, right between the shocked boys and Digimons, aiming its pistol at them.

Shade: DODGE!

Everyone quickly dodged coming from the Vemmon's gun and they quickly took cover, but the Mrs. Blake came hurriedly to the room.

Mrs. Blake: What's going o... AAHHH!

Mrs. Blake was hit by the attack and her body was surrounded in a red light until she fainted.

Lucas: Mom!

Dorumon: That's it! Your in trouble now! Monodramon!

Monodramon: Right! Beat Knuckle!

The Vemmon was sent flying when Monodramon's fist connected with his cheek, when he got back on his feet, Dorumon was quickly by his side with fury in his eyes, upset at what he did to Mrs. Blake.

Dorumon: Dash Metal!

With his body turned into metal, Dorumon punched Vemmon in the face and sent him crashing through and into the front yard. Dorumon and Monodramon quickly went outside after him as Lucas and Shade checked Mrs. Blake.

Lucas: Is Mom gonna be alright?

Shade: Yeah, that attack only drained her energy. She'll be fine in no time. We now have to deal with this Vemmon.

Lucas: Yeah, and I'm sure the others can handle this.

* * *

**-Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At Kim's House a Vemmon appeared as well, and he attacked Kim's mother knocking her unconsious.

Kim: Mom!

But before she could go after her mother, the Vemmon aimed his blaster at her as well. But right before he shoots.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

The Vemmon vision was clouded by pollen as Floramon went up to Kim.

Floramon: Is your Mom alright, Kim?

Kim checked on her mom and noticed that she's still breathing.

Kim: She's alright. But Floramon, you have to get that thing out of the house and use something beside your pollen.

Floramon knew what she meant as the pollen has no effect on Vemmon and he aimed his blaster at her.

Floramon: Right! Then I'll use this then!

Floramon gracefully jumped above the laser attack and unleashed her move.

Floramon: Stamen Rope!

The stamen on her flower hands turned into whips and wrapped around Vemmon, immobilizing him.

Floramon: Now get out of our house!

With a strong pull, Floramon pulled Vemmon and throw him outside at the open window.

Floramon: Now we don't have to worry doing any damage to the House.

Kim: Good thinking, Floramon. I think Mom will be fine, so let us go deal with that Vemmon Digimon!

* * *

**-Midtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

David and Elecmon were running around the streets till they saw 3 Vemmon attacking people and knocking them out with their laser guns.

David: Elecmon, stop them!

Elecmon: Take this! Lighting Knife!

Right after the 3 Vemmon noticed them, they ware barraged electricity shaped knifes and were engulfed in an explosion. Elecmon and David waited and saw that they're still standing and aimed their guns at them.

David: They're still standing, huh?

Elecmon: Then I'll hit them with my strongest attack! Move!

David and Elecmon quickly dodged the laser attacks and went in different ways.

David: Elecmon! Make some cover!

Elecmon: Got it! Lighting Knife!

Elecmon unleashed his electric barrage again, only this time, it was aimed at the Vemmon but around them as the impact created a cloud of dust and smoke. One Vemmon was trying to find where his enemy is until the dustcloud sceded and in front of him to his surprise was David with his leg up in the air.

David: Try this Soccer move!

With a powerfull swing, David kicked the Vemmon hard and send him crashing to another one. They're both sprawled on the ground as the remaining standing Vemmon looked at his grounded comrades. He then heard someone running at him and saw that it was Elecmon.

Elecmon: Body Attack!

With a powerfull body slam, Elecmon sended the remaining standing Vemmon and he landed on the others right when they're getting back up again.

David: They're in one place, Elecmon! Now you can hit all of them at once!

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

Elecmon unleashed his most powerfull attack, striking the Vemmon with a bolt of lighting.

* * *

**-Robinson's House, Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle's parents were unconcious as the Vemmon already knocked them down with his laser gun. But before he could do anything else, Kyle and Ryudamon came down and confronted the Man-made Digimon.

Ryudamon: Hey, Vemmon! Why don't you try and hit me with that little gun of yours?

This made the Vemmon upset as he fired at Ryudamon, but the Samurai Digimon already has his katana in hand and deflected the laser attack.

This made Vemmon's anger grew as he readied to attack again.

Kyle: Drive him out of the House, Ryudamon. We need to keep my parents out of further harm.

Ryudamon: Got it, Kyle.

Vemmon unleashed a volley of lasers which Ryudamon was able to deflect them all while closing in in him. Vemmon jumped above from Ryudamon's Katana Attack once he got close enough. Once Vemmon turned around he fired on Ryudamon's back only to be blocked by the armor on his back. Ryudamon send another swipe of katana which Vemmon dodged again and ran at the open door with Kyle and Ryudamon following him.

Kyle: Keep going, Ryudamon! You got him cornered!

Ryudamon: Right!

Ryudamon continued to deflect the lasers of a now frantic Vemmon before giving a rush of speed and now stood very close to Vemmom. The Samurai Digimon quickly knocked away the gun with his katana. And before the surprised Vemmon could do anything else he was punched hard in the face by Ryudamon. The punch was so hard it cracked his visor and send him spiraling fast and break throught the hedge of their neighbors yard.

Kyle: Nice punch, Ryudamon.

Ryudamon: Thank you.

* * *

**-Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Shade went outside and saw their Digimon partners as they cornered Vemmon at the street.

Dorumon: Give it up, Vemmon!

Monodramon: Or else we'll have to beat you down!

The Vemmon has lost his gun when he was thrown outside the house leaving him defenseless, but then he noticed his back was pressed on something metal and when he turned around he saw it was a red car. Shade saw this and immediately became worried.

Shade: DON'T LET IT TOUCH THAT CAR!

But it was already to late as Vemmon touched the car with both hands as they glowed.

Vemmon: Cybermerge!

The Vemmon and the car was then engulfed in a powerful blue light as Lucas, Shade, Dorumon and Monodramon blocked their eyes from the intense light!

Lucas: What's going on!?

Shade: I already said this, Vemmon can merge with technology in order to become stronger!

The light finally faded, but what the kids saw frighten them as in front of them was some sort of mechanical lizard leg.

Monodramon: Oh boy...

They look up at the shadow that's covering them and saw to their horror that Vemmon turned into a mechanical Dinosaur!

Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur): RRRROOOOOAAARRR!

The roar was so terrifying as it spewed flames while doing so before looking down at the two children and Digimon that cornered him.

Dorumon: I hope that the others are doing better than us.

* * *

**-Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and Floramon were also outside as they saw the Vemmon jumped above the hedge to Kim's neighboor yard.

Kim: We must not let it get away!

Kim and Floramon turned around to enter the door to the yard when suddenly, a bright blue light appeared behind the wooden fence. Kim and Floramon stopped as the light discipated. Then a lawn mower motor was heard as breaking through the fance was a big mechanical scorpion with rotating blades on its mouth and its four feets has wheels. On its tail are rotating blades as well.

Kim was shocked at the new menace in front of her, while Floramon was getting a scared look as the enemy makes her think of a lawn mower.

Vemmon(Scorpionmower): GGGZZZZZ!

Floramon: Eep...

* * *

**-Midtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

The three Vemmon that David thought were defeated are still standing as they went to three parked motorcycles.

David: Hey, get back here!

David's shout was ignored as the Vemmon's succesfully came in cotact with the three bikes.

3 Vemmon: Cybermerge!

The Vemmon's were covered in a bright blue light as Elecmon and David covered their eyes.

Elecmon: What's going on!

David: I don't know!

As the blue light dissipated a vrooming sound was heard. When David and Elecmon uncovered their eyes they were shocked to see the Vemmon has transformed into three humanoid robots with black vizors and wheels for feet.

David: What the?!

The wheels on the Vemmon's(Robo-Speedsters) begin to roll as they moved at fast speed and before David and Elecmon knew, the where surrounded by them as the Vemmon's(Robo-Speedsters) were moving around them in circles.

David: Ah nuts!

* * *

**-Robinson's House, Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Ryudamon and Kyle were now outside as they saw the Vemmon got up, and it was cleary angry for the punch on its vizor.

Ryudamon: You better yield, Vemmon! Or else you wish to be destroyed!

The Vemmon has no intention to give up however as his eyes layed uppon and ATV. He quickly made a run for the vehicle.

Ryudamon: I warned you!

The Samurai Dragon threw his katana at Vemmon just before he reached the ATV. The katana pierced Vemmon to the ATV and left him hanging on its side. Just before Kyle and Ryudamon thought it was over, they heard Vemmon mutter.

Vemmon: Cy-Cyber... merge...

A powerfull blue light Vemmon and the ATV as Kyle and Ryudamon were blinded by the light. Once it dissipated, Vemmon has turned into a robotic salamander, much to the surprise of the two.

Vemmon(Robo-Salamander): Sssaa...

Kyle: This guy isn't going down easily, Ryudamon.

* * *

**-Newman's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Mike: Aaaaah!

At Mike's House, the boy bolted out of his home. Like everyone his parents had their energy drained by Vemmon, and said Digimon merged with something technological. Mike was followed... by a robotic toothbrush. It's arns were toothbrushes and so was its forehead above his vizor. The evil mechanical toothbrush invader was swinging its two arms at the terrified Mike.

* * *

**-Wheeler's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

James: Aaaaah!

Just like Mike, James' parents were drained by Vemmon and he too was being chased by a mechanical menace, which was a robotic mixer. It treatened to hit James with its whisk mixer on its left hand. James was running away for his life has he bumped into Mike, which apparently their houses are so close to another.

Mike: Toothbrush!

James: Mixer!

The two Vemmon's reached their respective victims so Mike and James are running again from the whacky machines.

Mike and James: Aaaahh!

* * *

**-Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Shade, along with their Digimon Dorumon and Monodramon, are now facing a robot dinosaur that is the result of Vemmon merging with a car. Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) tail extened and brought it down at the two kids and Digimon.

Shade: Move!

They moved to either side just in time before Vemmon's crashed on them, cracking the concrete floor they once stood.

Dorumon: Metal Cannon!

Dorumon fired two metal spheres at Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur), but when the smoke cleared after the explosion, there was no scratch or crack on Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) metal hide.

Dorumon: What!? But my attack was able to break Monochromon's armor!

Shade: Vemmon is too powerfull for our Digimons! They have to Digivolve!

Shade took out his purple Digivive.

Lucas: Alright, time to Digivolve, Dorumon!

Lucas took out his cobalt blue Digivice as well as both devices started to glow, beginning their Digimons Digivolution.

**"Dorumon, Digivolve to... Dorugamon!"**

**"Monodramon, Digivolve to... Strikedramon!"**

Now at the Champion Level, both the Beast Dragon and the Commando Dragon stood ready to face the robotic dinosaur in front of them.

Dorugamon: Take this! Cannonball!

Dorugamon's body turned into metal and curled up in a ball, then started to spin, becoming a metal ball of destruction as he launched himself at Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur), who responded back with another swipe of its tail. Both attacks collided as they try to push the other. After a while, Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur) was the victor, much to Lucas' surprise, as he launched Dorugamon high in the air, who turned back to normal and spread his wings to keep himself airborne.

Lucas: No way! He managed to push him back!

Shade: That shows how dangerous they are!

Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur) unleashed a river of flames at Dorugamon, who's dodging the fire albeit he almost got hit. With Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur) distracted, Strikedramon approached him as he tries to find an opening.

Strikedramon: I don't have to attack the armor, I just have to attack the beast within!

The Commando Dragon then spotted as the neck wasn't covered by metal.

Strikedramon: There!

With a jump of his strong legs, Strikedramon reached the metal beast neck and readied his claws.

Strikedramon: Strike Claws!

With a strong quick-strike, Strikedramon left a gash on Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) neck.

Shade: Yes! He managed to deal some damage!

Strikedramon: Yes I did, but I had to use a lot of force in that attack. Whoa!

Strikedramon was able to dodge as Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur) brought its tail down again. He then set his sight on Shade and Lucas, and fired from his eyes the same laser attack he used before. Lucas and Shade threw themselves on the ground barely dodging the attack from above. Just before Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur) was about to fire again, his head was hit by Dorugamon's Power Metal.

Dorugamon: Hey! Your fight is with me!

Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur): ROOAAAR!

As Lucas got up, he saw Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) mouth open, and then he had an idea.

Lucas: Dorugamon! Use the same tactic you use to defeat Monochromon.

Dorugamon remembers what Lucas was talking as he gave a grin.

Dorugamon: Alright then! Eat this! Power Metal!

The Beast Dragon sent a volley of Power Metals that damages Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur). The Artificial Digimon opened his mouth to unleash another river of fire, which is what Dorugamon was waiting for.

Dorugamon: Now!

Dorugamon fired one more Power Metal that pushed through the flames and hit square in Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) mouth. The attack exploded at Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) face and left him dazed, as well as leaving its mouth open, which Shade noticed.

Shade: Strikedramon, time to finish him off while his mouth is open!

Strikedramon: Here I go then!

Strikedramon jumped high in the air as Dorugamon lowered himself in front of him.

Dorugamon: Need a boost?

Strikedramon: Thanks!

With the Beast Dragon help, the Commando Dragon used him as a platform to jump even higher. The sun is behind Strikedramon as he looked down at the dazed Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur).

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The Commando Dragon engulfed himself in blue flames and dived down right at Vemmon's(Robo-Dinosaur) head. The fast impacted was enough to make the robot dinosaur's head explode in blue fire.

* * *

**-Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

**"Floramon, Digivolve to... Sunflowmon!"**

The Plant Digimon flew up in the air with Kim in her arms, still afraid of the plants worse fear. An evil lawn mower-Scorpion.

Sunflowmon: Aaah!

Sunflowmon almost got shredded by the spinning blades that are being launched from Vemmon's(Scorpionmower) tail. They almost hit her leaf-wings, and Sunflowmon continues to dodge while the Artificial Digimon continued to chase her while launching his spinning blades.

Kim: Sunflowmon! Do something!

Sunflowmon: R-Right... Cactus Tail!

Sunflowmon launched(with her eyes closed) her sharp spines at Vemmon(Scorpionmower), but the attack only bounced as its hide was too hard. Even though he only had a vizor, Sunflowmon cringed as Vemmon(Scorpionmower) glared at her.

Kim: Sunflowmon...

Sunflowmon didn't turned to Kim as her frightened eyes were glued to the evil lawn mower scorpion, but Kim only continued.

Kim: Listen, I know you're rightfully scared of this guy, because he's a lawn mower scorpion, but if he isn't dealt with, people might ended up getting hurt like Mom!

The Plant Digimon knew this was true, but she isn't sure if she can do this.

Sunflowmon: I know Kim, but...

?: What is that!?

Sunflowmon turned around and saw that behind her were a man and woman watching her in shock. But she wasn't the only one who noticed them as Vemmon's(Scorpionmower) vizor was glowing red. Sunflowmon saw this too and turned back to the two Humans.

Sunflowmon: You have to leave! Now!

It was too late as even when Sunflowmon went after the two Humans, the Artificial Digimon laser got thim first.

2 Humans: Aaah!

Sunflowmon and Kim: NO!

Just like what happened with Kim's Mom, the two collapsed as Sunflowmon landed and Kim got down to check on them. Sunflowmon watched the two unconciouss Humans and her leaf-like hands clenched into fists.

Sunflowmon: Kim, get these two to safety while I deal with this bully.

Kim watched in surprise at Sunflowmon's change in attitude, but she knows why as she nodded at her. Sunflowmon flew back in the air as she looked down at the Vemmon.

Sunflowmon: Hey! Pick on someone who can fight you big bully!

Sunflowmon launched her Cactus Tail attack again at Vemmon(Scorpionmower), which once again proved to be innefective, but did annoy the Artificial Digimon. He launced his blades from his tail. Sunflowmon dodged and flew around behind the evil lawmower with the attack still following her. She flew on ahead as Vemmon(Scorpionmower) gave chase with the wheels on his legs. Despite being able to fly the Vemmon(Scorpion) was able to gain on her before jumping high in the air with his four legs and was now above Sunflowmon, who noticed him behind her to her shock. The robotic scorpionmower launched his blades again on Sunflowmon and this time they hit her as the blades shredded her leaf-wings.

Sunflowmon: Aaaah!

Feeling her wings being cut of was really painful for her as Sunflowmon crashed on the concrete floor. Sunflowmon got up albeit with a little difficulty as Vemmon(Scorpionmower) approached her. He didn't let her get time to recover as he attacked her again with his sharp, rotating blades, leaving her with no chance to defend herself.

Sunflowmon: Aaaaaaaaaah!

Sunflwomon's body was being cut by Vemmon's(Scorpionmower). Kim heard her partner scream as she came running and she was horrified at the sight.

Kim: No! Sunflowmon!

This caught Vemmon's(Scorpionmower) attention as he stopped his assault and turned to Kim, who backed away in fear as he approaches, his vizor glowing red. Sunflowmon's body was feeling nothing but pain even when Vemmon(Scorpionmower) stopped with his attack. Opening one eye she saw that the Artificial Digimon was now going to attack Kim.

Sunflowmon: Kim!

Fighting through the immense pain, Sunflowmon got back on her legs as she faced the evil lawn mower and was going to unleash an attack.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

A beam of light was unleashed from her face and hit behind Vemmon(Scorpionmower). The attack did damage him but not much as he turned around back to Sunflowmon. She then unleashed an even bigger attack as the light engulfed Vemmon(Scorpionmower).

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAH!

With a mighty shout, the brightness and power of her attack grew even brighter as Kim covered her eyes.

Kim: Sunflowmon!

The attack was to much for Vemmon(Scorpionmower) to handle as he exploded. Sunflowmon was able to defeat him. Kim was able to look back at what remains of the Digimon as she looked back at her partner, who has turned back into Floramon and was laying face down on the floor.

Kim: Floramon!

The girl hurried up to her and then she craddled Floramon in her arms. The Plant Digimon looked seriously wounded.

Kim: Floramon, are you okay? Speak to me!

Slowly, Floramon opened her eyes as she looked at the teary look of Kim and smiled.

Floramon: Kim, I'm glad you're alright.

Kim couldn't help but smile as she carefully hugged Floramon.

Kim: Dummy! Don't scare me like that again!

Floramon: As long as you don't scare me either.

Kim couldn't help but give a small laugh at that.

Kim: He... We can't help but worrt for each other, can't we?

* * *

**-Midtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

David and Elecmon are currently surrounded by the Vemmon(Robo-Speedster). One of them make a first move as he quickly changed direction and charged at them.

David: Look out!

Elecmon and David managed to jump away in time but then the other two Robo-Speeders charged at well with barelly dodging them, but they knew they couldn't keep it up forever.

Elecmon: David! Digivolve me!

David: Right!

David took out his orange Digivice as it started to glow.

**"Elecmon, Digivolve to... Leomon!"**

The heroic Lion Digimon now stood tall in front of David as he faced the three Vemmon(Robo-Speeders).

Leomon: Alright you three. Let's see if you are worthy opponents!

The Vemmon(Robo-Speeders) responded by charging at him. With his sword ready, Leomon charged back at the three Artificial Digimons. They split as the middle one jumped a blade-swipe from Leomon's sword and landed behind him. Leomon tried again as the Vemmon(Robo-Speeder) jumped once more. Then another one did a flying kick at Leomon's side with the Lion reacting quickly as he blocked it with his right arm, but then grunted in pain as the wheel on the side of its feet was spinning fast on his skin. With a quick grunt he pushed back the second Vemmon(Robo-Speedster) who landed skillfully. The third one jumped above Leomon as well, before the Lion could do anything the first one swimped him of his feet and he landed hard on the ground on his back.

David: Roll over!

Leomon quickly opened his eyes and saw the third Vemmon(Robo-Speedster) about to land on him. Doing what David says, he rolled away as the Vemmon(Robo-Speedster) landed and ran away again. Leomon got up again as he saw the three Digimon regrouping. He then unleashed his strongest move.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The Lion Digimon launched a aura-shaped lion head at the three. But they dodged the attack and one of them shot a beam from their vizor. Leomon blocked it with his left arm, but then he felt his energy on that arm leave him as it sagged.

Leomon: Urgh!

David: Oh no! Leomon, you must do something to reach their speed, otherwise you'll be defeated!

The heroic Digimon wasn't worried however as he grasped his sword with his right hand.

Leomon: I don't need to reach their speed, I need to let them come to me.

As the Vemmon(Robo-Speedsters) are running in circles around him, he closed his eyes as he concentrated on the noise and movements of his opponents. After a while, the three decided to attack and one of them jumped to gave a flying kick at Leomon's face.

David: Leomon!

The boy was worried about his partner being overwhelmed, but Leomon's eyes opened as his sword started to glow.

Leomon: Beast Slash!

With a wide slash, Leomon cut right to first Vemmon(Robo-Speedster) as he passed right through him. In a few second a cut appeared on his body, from his feet right through his head, and then finally he exploded. The second one jumped behind his back to attack him, but Leomon sensed him as well as he changed the direction of his sword and stabbed him through his chest. The last Vemmon(Robo-Speedster) made a last attempt with his beam attack but Leomon used the second as a shield while at the same time throwing him to the last one standing. The third Vemmon(Robo-Speedster) was knocked to the ground with the second on top of him. Right before he tries to get up, Leomon pushed his feet on the two to prevent the other one to get up. He then raised faced his fist in the air as he's about to end this fight.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

He brought his fist down quickly as he says the attack, landing on the two remaining Vemmon's(Robo-Speedsters), destroying them in a loud explosion. Leomon stand up as the battle was over.

David: Alright, Leomon! You did it!

Leomon smiled as he gave a thums up at David, while his left arm is still sagged.

* * *

**-Robinson's House, Dowtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle and Ryudamon are now dealing with a robotic salamder. The fusion between Vemmon and a ATV.

Kyle: This doesn't look easy anymore! Ryudamon, time to Digivolve!

Kyle took out his brown Digivice as the light of Digivolution shined from the screen.

**"Ryudamon, Digivolve to... Ginryumon!"**

The serpentine Dragon appeared flying in the air above Vemmon(Robo-Salamander).

Kyle: Go get 'em, Ginryumon!

Ginryumon: Will do. Battle Breaker!

The Samurai Dragon charged at Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) to start his assault. But right before Ginryumon could hit him, the Artificial Alien jumped away and dodged his attack.

Ginryumon: Huh!?

Kyle: No way!

Kyle couldn't believe it, Ginryumon's is so fast that it would take on second to reach his opponent, and yet Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) was somehow able to dodge that superfast attack. Ginryumon attacked again only for Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) to dodge again. He attacked again and this time Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) jumped on him as a platform. This kept going on as Kyle watched with wide eyes.

Kyle: Unbelievable! This guy is able to keep with Ginryumon's speed no problem!

Ginryumon then stopped his attack to take a short breather, which was a mistake as Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) fired a laser beam at Ginryumon which hit him.

Ginryumon:Argh!

Kyle: Ginryumon! Are you okay?

Ginryumon: I'm fine, a little drained though. Metal Armor Blade!

The Samurai Dragon then launched a metal spear from his mouth, with Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) having no problem dodging it and hit Ginryumon again with his laser beam.

Ginryumon: Gaah!

Kyle could only continued watching with wide eyes as the robotic salamander jumped in the air and tail slapped Ginryumon, knocking him down to the ground.

Kyle ran to Ginryumon as Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) landed on the ground. He helped the Samurai Dragon get up as the Artificial Digimon was glaring at him.

Kyle: What now? He's able to keep up with your speed and has now problem dodging them, how are we gonna deal with this?

Ginryumon was silent as he was thinking.

Ginryumon: Perhaps I should stop going fast and deal it with normal speed.

Kyle looked at Ginryumon as he didn't get what he's saying. The Dragon floated back up in the air and took out another metal spear from his mouth and pointed the tip at Vemmon(Robo-Salamander). His opponent charged at him and so did Ginryumon but at a normal speed. Once close, Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) went to pounce at Ginryumon, but the Samurai Dragon turned sideways and then he stabbed the robotic salamander's leg. The Artificial Digimon has now trouble moving with the spear embedded on his body.

Kyle: Nice job, Ginryumon! Now his movements are slowed down!

Taking the opportunity, Ginryumon grabbed Vemmon's(Robo-Salamander) tail and dragged him high in the air. Once high enough he let go and began his attack.

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) was being attacked from all sides by Ginryumon and was moving like a thrown awat ragdoll. Ginryumon ended with a strong tail slap that throw Vemmon(Robo-Salamander) back on the ground. Before he got back on his feet, two spears hit on his back and pierced his head. With his enemy defeated, Ginryumon floated back closer to the ground as Kyle went to his side.

Kyle: Nice move, Ginryumon! That was a nice change of strategy!

Ginryumon: Yeah, I watched that in a martial arts movie.

The yard was hit by a silence as Kyle looked at Ginryumon weirdly.

Kyle: Really...

* * *

**"Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States"**

Lucas and Shade, along with their Digimon's Dorugamon and Strikedramon looked at the headless remains of Vemmon(Robo-Dinosaur). At seeing(or the Digimon sensing) that their opponent is down, they relaxed as Dorugamon and Strikedramon turned back to their Rookie forms.

Dorumon: Wooh! Never thought there was someone than a stronger metal hide than me.

Monodramon: Well luckily, he had an opening where he's vulnerable. (Whisper) If only you had one too.

Lucas: Let's hope the others are doing fine as well as we do.

Shade looked around and saw something that worries him.

Shade: I don't think we're enough, Lucas.

Lucas was confused before he saw what Shade was looking, and to his horror he saw smoke comin from the City and the sound of chaos was coming from there.

Shade: There's no way we can defeat all the Vemmon's that's attacking the entire City. We're outnumbered.

Lucas: Then... what can we do then to stop this?

Monodramon: The only way is to attack at it's source, the Juggernaut. However, getting there isn't easy.

Dorumon: Yeah, It's far away and not to mention it's protected by a forcefield. How are we gonna get past that?

Shade was thinking how until his expression changed.

Monodramon: Shade?

The Dragon Digimon watched his partner run back inside Lucas' House. He and the others went back inside as they saw Shade checking on his laptop on the koffietable. After a while a smile appeared on his face.

Shade: That's it!

Lucas: What's it?

Shade looked at the curious face of Lucas and the Digimon's.

Shade: Lucas, call the others here. I know how to get into the Juggernaut!

* * *

**Finally I finished this, my first Digimon movie special! I'll continue back to the story once I completed this special story!**


	2. Chapter 2

The City, despite being damaged, was empty as many people took refuge or are taking of the ones that got their being drained. It has been an hour since the Vemmon invasion as they have been draining the energy of Humans while at the same time merging with machines. After that, they vanished the same way they appeared out of nowhere, obviously returning to the red vessel in the Gulf of Mexico in the North Atlantic Ocean. The world is worried what's going to happen next, not even the army knows what to do to reach the red vessel that's been protected by a barrier. Nobody knows what to do... except one group.

* * *

**-Outside Mission Bend Middle School, River Stream, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas, Shade, Kim, Kyle and David, along with their Digimon's Dorumon, Monodramon, Ryudamon and Elecmon are outside near the river as they're talking about the damage that had occured an hour ago.

David: Even though we managed to defeat some of the Vemmon's, their numbers are to great.

Elecmon: I know, a lot of Humans of the City harmed, and we couldn't save them all.

Shade: They weren't harmed, they were drained.

Everyone looked at Shade as he was sitting on the ground working in his laptop.

Kyle: What do you mean "drained"?

Shade: For some reason that I still cannot explain, The Vemmon's have been harvesting the energy of Humans and stored inside of them. What for I don't know, but it cannot be good.

Kim: Hey, how is your mother, Lucas?

Lucas: She's doing fine. Dad and Robert are taking care of her when they came back. What about your mom?

Kim: To my surprise, she recovered quickly. I guess she's tuffer then I thought.

Dorumon was looking around as he noticed one Digimon missing.

Dorumon: Hey, where's Floramon, Kim?

Kim got a sad look as she look at her green Digivice.

She's inside the Digivice recuperating. She took a lot of beating with that Vemmon. I don't I would be able to help you, Lucas.

To her surprise, Lucas put a hand on her shoulder as he gave her a smile.

Lucas: Don't be, Kim. You and Floramon had to do in order to protect others. I'm just glad you're okay and that Floramon is healing.

Kim couldn't help but smile back at Lucas. He may be reckless sometimes but he's a kind boy.

Shade: Alright! I finaly got it!

Everybody gathered around Shade as he got up from the ground.

Kyle: Are you gonna tell what you've been actually doing? Cause I believe there has to be a reason for us to gather here.

Shade: Yes. You guys already know that Snatchmon hacked the television signal in order to broadcast his message to the world, right?

Everybody nodded as Shade continued.

Shade: Well I discovered that Snatchmon used the television signal to also teleport the Vemmon's. My laptop traced this teleportation signal and I was able to hack it. Now I'm able to teleport us into the Juggernaut!

The kids and their Digimon were surprised to hear this. That means they can infiltrate their base and take down Snatchmon while at the same time destroying the Juggernaut from the inside.

David: That's great! That means we can hit the Vemmon's at their own home!

Kim: But will you guys be alright? You are going inside their base. Wouldn't they have an advantage there?

Kyle: We he have to go, Kim. We don't know what the Vemmon's will do next or when they will strike again.

Lucas: Alright! Now that's settled, let's hit the Vemmon's Juggernaut! Yeah?

David, Elecmon, Kyle, Ryudamon, Shade, Monodramon and Dorumon: Yeah!

Everybody fistpumped in the air as the agreed to do this.

Kim: Good luck, guys. I'll be waiting back home.

Shade: Arlight everyone, gather around.

The boys and their Digimon got closed to Shade as he prepared his laptop.

Shade: Next stop, The Juggernaut!

With one click on his laptop, the children and their Digimon were surrounded in white light and then they succesfully teleported. Kim stood alone as she watched the spot where Lucas and the others once was.

Kim: Please, come back safely.

* * *

**-Juggernaut, Gulf of Mexico, North Atlantic Ocean-**

Inside the command center, Snatchmon was watching the city through their own cameras, satisfied at his minions work.

Snatchmon: Perfect! Soon we'll begin with phase 2. Then the world will fall before our might, and soon the Digital World will be next.

Suddenly, the red alarm started around the now red room, surprising Snatchman.

Snatchmon: What!? Intruders?! But nobody could get past the forcefield!

All the images on the monitors changed to the inside of the ship as he tries to find the ones who entered the Juggernaut unanounced. Snatchmon found who it was and surprised to so Lucas and his friends inside the ship.

Snatchmon: Four Humans and Digimons!? But how did...

Snatchmon stopped his sentence as checked again at the monitor.

Snatchmon: Four Humans with four Digimons. I see... I should have expected.

* * *

Lucas and his friends had succesfully teleported inside the Juggernaut, thought they never expected the inside of the red ship to be so... white.

Kyle: I didn't espect the ship of an invading species to be so white clean.

Shade: Somethings off about this place but I can't say why.

David and Lucas were looking and saw a light at the end of the hall.

David: Look! There's an exit up ahead!

The boys and their Digimons began to run and once the exit the hallway they were in awe and shock at what they saw. The entire room was white as well only the ceilings and walls have what look like a computer chip and they seem to be moving. On top of that there are hundreds of Vemmon's in capsules and from beneath them comes a yellow energy that travels in transparent pipes as they jion the others.

Kyle: All the Vemmon's that attacked the City are here!

Ryudamon: But what are they doing to themselves?

Monodramon: My guess is is that they are giving the energy they stole from Humans.

The Mini Dragon pointed at one of the glass-like pipes with yellow-Human energy traveling in it.

David: But what is this place? I'm not so sure if we are in the Vemmon's ship.

Shade was looking around as well as he looked at the computer chips pattern until he made a realization.

Shade: We are in the Juggernaut. Only we are in the cyberworld of its computer!

Everybody turned to Shade in shock to what they heard.

Lucas: Wait... are you saying that we're inside a computer!?

Dorumon: I know that us Digimon are made of data, but can Humans become data as well?

Shade: I know it's hard to believe and it's difficult to explain, but right now we are in the cyberworld as digital lifeforms.

Lucas, David and Kyle were surprised to know that they are now digital lifeforms like their partners. Lucas looked at his hands in awe.

Lucas: Wow! I don't feel any different and yet it's so awesome we're inside a computer.

Shade: Alright, let us just resume our search for Snatchmon. He must be in the command center.

Lucas then saw the pipes taking the Human energy are all converging in one place.

Lucas: All the Human energy are heading in that direction. If we go there then we can destroy the supply that's holding them.

Everybody agreed with Lucas as it is a good idea. Shade wanted to go after Snatchmon, but after the incident with BlackGatomon he learned to listen and trust his new friends.

Shade: You're right, Lucas. We may prevent whatever Snatchmon's planning if we destroy the supply.

Now that they agreed on their course of action they started following the yellow pipes in order to reach the room that storages the Human's energy. What they don't know was that Snatchmon was watching them.

Snatchmon: Deploy the two Mecha Rouge 04's.

Lucas, Shade, Kyle and David along with their Digimons continued following the trail of Human energy until they saw ahead of them another hallway with all the pipes converging there.

Shade: There! That must lead to where all the energy is being stored!

Kyle: Then what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go!

But just before they are halfway there, two pillars of light rose in front of them.

Lucas: Whoa! What is that!?

In front of them stood 2 tall (taller than the kids Digimon's) lanky humanoid robot with long horns on its head that makes him look like a jester. It's right hand was a crab claw while it's left was a long blade, and two wings on its back that are also blasters.

David: What kind of Digimon are those?!

Elecmon: I don't think they are Digimon, David. I don't sense anything from them!

Shade: He's right! They're Robots!

Everyone: Robots?!

Now that was a surprise to everyone, but they had no time to stay surprised as they saw the two Robots charging an attack in their right arms. It sended a big blast which the others managed to dodge.

Shade: We can't deal with these guys now! Who knows what Snatchmon is planning with the Humans energy!

David: Then we'll have to splitt! Lucas, Kyle! Your Digimon are the strongest so you guys can go on ahead! While me and Shade handle these two!

Lucas didn't like leaving them behind, but he has to have faith in them.

Lucas: Alright!

Both David and Shade took out their Digivices as it started to glow.

David: Ready, Elecmon?

Elecmon: Ready!

Shade: Let's do this, Monodramon!

Monodramon: Leave it to me!

**"Elecmon, Digivolve too... Leomon!"**

**"Monodramon, Digivolve too... Strikedramon!"**

Both Leomon and Strikedramon stood tall and strong against their taller opponents. One swiped his blade at Strikedramon who managed to dodge in time, while the second one brought its blade down on Leomon, who managed to block it with his sword albeith with dificulty.

David: Go! Now!

With that, Lucas, Kyle, Dorumon and Ryudamon past over the fight. The robot saw them running towards the hallway and pushed back Leomon, and then it aimed its blaster at them. But then it picked by Leomon as he heaved it above his head.

Leomon: Move, Strikedramon!

At that warning, Leomon threw the robot at the one who Strikedramon is currently fighting. Thanks to Leomon heads up, Strikedramon moved away just when the robot Leomon threw crashed at the one he's fighting. Both Human and Digimon grouped as they prepared to attack the two robots before they get up.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Leomon launched his Lion-shaped aura attack while Strikedramon jumped in the air and engulfed himself in blue flames as both attacks headed towards the two robots, engulfing them in the explosion.

Shade: Did that do it?

Both Leomon and Strikedramon returned back to their Human partners as they watched the cloud of smoke. To their shock they saw the silhouette of the robots standing, when the smoke cleared they saw that the robots have no scratch.

Strikedramon: This is not going to be easy as with Vemmon.

* * *

As the battle continued at the Vemmon's stasis room, Lucas and Kyle, along with their Digimons Dorumon and Ryudamon reached a dark room that has the energy stored. They saw all the Human energy being stored in a giant container. They didn't have time to awe as they saw something at the feet of the canister.

?: Welcome, to the Juggernaut.

The children and Digimon saw lots of screens showing images of the outside world, and sitting on a seat was no other than Snatchmon in plain light.

He looks like a light and dark purple humanoid Dragon with a large transparent vizored helmet that reveals its on purple eyes and a thick, curling tail with a black strap in the middle coming from his head with a bone-bladed tip and he has bird-like feet. Like the Vemmon's, it has a white "01" on the left his of his armored chest. His shoulderpads has two spikes on it and on each of his three fingered clawed hands is a yellow jewel.

Snatchmon: My name is Snatchmon, leader of the Vemmon's.

Kyle: So that's Snatchmon.

Lucas: What are you planning to do with all that energy you stole?

Snatchmon only gave Lucas an angry look behind his vizor.

Snatchmon: I'm not talking to you, Human! I'm adressing to the Digimon's.

Nobody liked the words Snatchmon spouted. Ryudamon angrily materialized his katana and pointed it at Snatchmon.

Ryudamon: Hey! Don't talk to our friends like that!

Snatchmon: Friends? Why would you Digimons hang out with a race that's lesser than us?

Snatchmon words is starting to get on their nerves, but they didn't notice that Dorumon was growling.

Kyle: Weren't you created by a Human? That's what you said on tv.

Snatchmon: It's true that we were created by a Human a long time ago, but our creator dissapeared without a trace before we were even completed.

Snatchmon fist clenched in anger.

Snatchmon: Dou to being unfinished, we were weak. That's why we desired to be the strongest and stand above all species. This experience taught us that strenght and power is everything and nothing more. That's why I have a prepoposition for you two.

He then looked at Dorumon and Ryudamon.

Snatchmon: Dorumon, Ryudamon. I discovered that you two are different than normal Digimon's and my scans showed that you two have potential that can only be spoken in legends. So I ask you to ditch these weak Humans and join me. Together, we'll attain power beyond belief and take control of everything, starting with the Real World!

Lucas, Kyle and Ryudamon were shocked to hear this especialy the Samurai Digimon. He knew he had potention but didn't expect how much, and Dorumon has it too. Despite that he has no intention to leave his friend. Ever! Before he could say something he saw Dorumon walking forward. It is then that everyone in the room noticed Dorumon was growling like a wild animal. His pupils has become slits that can barely be seen and the interface was glowing bright red. Lucas was surprised at what's happening to his friend.

Lucas: Dorumon?

Dorumon's body started turning into metal as he put a pouncing stance.

Dorumon: Hyper Dash Metal!

The small Beast Dragon Digimon propeled himself so fast that it created a shockwave as he headed towards Snatchmon. The Artificial Digimon managed to catch his fist with his left hand, but the force was so great that it pushed Snatchmon hard to the container filled with Human energy while also destroying the seat and all the monitors. Snatchmon was awed despite the sudden pain as his back was pushed to the wall.

Snatchmon: Impressive!

Dorumon then started to charge energy in his mouth.

Dorumon: Metal Blast!

Despite being in point blank range, Snatchmon was able to move his head in time, as the silver blast attack hit the container, causing a crack to appear. Snatchmon wasn't happy about this.

Snatchmon: Why you little!

He then went to punch Dorumon, but he managed to block the punch with his feet and use it to propel himself back to the others.

Snatchmon: Very interesting! It seems your anger allowed you to use a fraction of your hidden power.

Lucas: Dorumon's hidden power?

The boy watched his growling Digimon with worry as Ryudamon went to him.

Ryudamon: Dorumon, calm down! You can't let your anger take control of you.

Dorumon: Sorry, Ryudamon. But I can't.

Ryudamon was surprised to hear this.

Dorumon: With every word Snatchmon said, somethin inside me is screaming, no, roaring in anger.

He then pointed his black claw finger at Snatchmon.

Dorumon: Strenght and power is everything? Stand above all species? They're all nonsense to me! Humans may not fight like us but they have strenght that is far greater than yours! Strenght that they can share with us Digimon's!

Lucas was awed at Dorumon's words.

Lucas: Dorumon...

Dorumon then turned back to look at his friend.

Dorumon: Let's show this guy how wrong his view of strenght and power is, Lucas!

Lucas: Okay then!

Lucas nodded in agreement as he took out his cobalt blue Digivice. Kyle also took out his brown Digivice.

Kyle: We want to join too you know?

Ryudamon: After hearing that little speech, I'm more eager for this battle now!

Snatchmon watched in dissapointment as the two Humans and Digimon are ready to fight him.

Snatchmon: That's too bad. Since none of you wanted to accept my offer and wish to oppose me, then I'll have no choice but to destroy you all and your pathetic Human friends.

Lucas: Not If we beat you first!

Both Lucas and Kyle Digivice are glowing as their Digimon started to Digivolve.

**"Dorumon, Digivolve to... Dorugamon!"**

**"Ryudamon, Digivolve to, Ginryumon!"**

The Black Beast Dragon and the Serpentine Samurai Digimon stood ready to face Snatchmon, who started floating in the air as black/purple energy orbs appeared in his claws.

Snatchmon: Cyber erasure.

The Artificial Digimon launched the orbs, which the two Dragons managed to dodge. Snatchmon charged at Ginryumon and clenched his fist to punch him, only to be blocked by the Samurai Dragon's armor.

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

Ginryumon pushed back Snatchmon and attacked him in a flurry of superfast strikes. However, Snatchmon was somehow able to keep up as he was able to block every attack nomatter from which direction.

Kyle: No way! He he's able to keep up with Ginryumon's speed!

Snatchmon's eyes flashed red as he clenched his claws into a fist and punched at the side of Ginryumon's face, despite the Samurai Dragon moving very fast, he was brought down hard on the floor from that hard hit.

Kyle: Ginryumon!

Lucas: Dorugamon, it's up to you now!

Dorugamon: (Roar)...!

Snatchmon then few straight at Dorugamon and punched at the Beast Dragon, pushing him back. But it seems that Snatchmon fist didn't actually connected as Dorugamon managed to grab his arm, the two are now looking eye to eye.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

The Beast Dragon was just about to launch an attack straight at Snatchmon's face, only for him to receive a vertical kick on the chin from Snatchmon, which made him let go of the arm. Before Dorugamon could recover, Snatchmon spun around and hit Dorugamon's face with the tail hitting on his face. He spun again and gave a hard kick on the same side of the face again and send Dorugamon flying to the other side. Lucas went to check on his Digimon as did Kyle!

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Snatchmon quickly charged two more black/purple energy orbs in his hands and aimed both at Dorugamon and Ginryumon.

Snatchmon: Cyber Erasure.

He launched the orbs at Dorugamon and Ginryumon at the same time. The force of the explosion send both Lucas and Kyle Flying. Snatchmon landed on the ground as he watched at the smoke where Ginryumon and Dorugamon stood.

Snatchmon: They should have taken my offer.

He then glared at Lucas and Kyle as the two got back up after being thrown by the explosion.

Snatchmon: You Humans are only needed to harvest energy. After that I'll get rid of you and your friends.

Snatchmon then aimed a hand at the two Humans and started to glow yellow, with the intention of harvesting their energy. But before he could fire a metal spear was thrown out of the smoke. Snatchmon moved out of the way but the spear came so fast it scratched a part of his arm.

Snatchmon: Argh!

Snatchmon grabbed his wounded arm, but then he was hit by a big metal sphere and it exploded.

Snatchmon: Aaargh!

Both Ginryumon and Dorugamon came out of the smoke and stood back side by side with Kyle and Lucas. Snatchmon got back up and was surprised to see the two Dragons still standing without too much damage on their bodies.

Snatchmon: H-How are you two able to witstand my attacks?... Wait?

Snatchmon's eyes scanned them and saw energy coming from Lucas and Kyle, and that energy is going inside their respective Digimon.

Snatchmon: I see, the strenght you spoke of is coming from these children and entering you bodies. And I'll have to admit, it's much more powerfull than the energy my minions gathered.

Kyle: Then we'll show you more of our energy! Ginryumon!

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

The Samurai Dragon used his fast multidirectional attack again, which Snatchmon managed to block them once more. He noticed however that the blows were much stronger now. Snatchmon was about to punch Ginryumon once more only to be slashed by the chest by the Samurai Dragon's metal spear.

Snatchmon: Urgh!

Next he saw the flying Beast Dragon firing his signature attack and retaliated with his own.

Dorugamon: Power Metal

Snatchmon: Cyber Erasure!

The two attacks collided as they tried overpower the other, and the big metal sphere won as it broke through the black/purple energy orb and almost hit Snatchmon, who dodged it time. Both Dorugamon and Ginryumon hovered side by side as Snatchmon was starting to get angry.

Snatchmon: Aaargh!

The Artificial Digimon started to charge a black/purple orb bigger than him, and everybody knows things will get dangerous if it explode.

Kyle: Not good! We have to think of something quick!

Lucas then had an idea.

Lucas: Then how about they combined their attacks?

Kyle looked at Lucas, curiously at what's he planning.

Lucas: We did the same together with Strikedramon! I'm certain we can do it too with Ginryumon!

Kyle nodded as he liked Lucas' plan.

Kyle: Sounds like a good idea to me. Ginryumon!

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Dorugamon and Ginryumon: Got it!

Dorugamon turned his body into metal and started spinning in midair.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

Ginryumon then flew above the spinning Digimon.

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

The Samurai Dragon the started spinning around the Beast Dragon, increasing its speed before latching on Dorugamon's back, becoming a flying spinning ball of destruction.

Lucas and Kyle: Gyro Breaker!

At the pump of the kids fists, the Dragon dou attacked Snatchmon as he threw his giant Cyber Erasure attack.

Snatchmon: Haaaaaaa!

The two attacks collided creating a shockwave that made the entire room tremble. Snatchmon tried to force more of his attack on the Dragon Digimons as Lucas and Kyle watched. Finally, the big Cyber Erasure attack lost as Gyro Breaker plowed through it and impacted the shocked Snatchmon with great force. Snatchmon was pushed behind the glass wall of the container, but that didn't stop the attack as the glass broke and the Digimons were pushed inside. Ginryumon and Dorugamon then broke through the other side.

Lucas: Alright!

Kyle:Yes!

The two kids cheered at their victory as they saw the container losing the energy it stored.

* * *

Back at the stasis room, Shade David along with their Digimon are having trouble dealing with the two Mecha Rouge's. Leomon parried his opponent attack and pulled back his fist.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon quickly punched the robot straight at the chest in an explosion. He jumped back as he and David watched the smoke. Suddenly, the smoke was blown away by two laserbeams coming from the Mecha Rouge's wings and hit Leomon straight at the chest.

David: Leomon!

Meanwhile with Strikedramon, he was dodging laserblast from the other Mecha Rouge as he was zig-zagging around. He then made a dash and closed the gap in front of the Robot.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

The Commando Dragon made a cross-slash with his clawd at the robots chest, but that didn't do anything as the Mecha Rouge almost slashed at him before continuing firing at him. Strikedramon continued dodging the blast before noticing that Leomon was still on his back as he's blocking the blade of his robotic opponent with his sword, but he can't hold on forever.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon pushed the robot of Leomon with his blazing blue tackle attack. Leomon got back up as he looked at the Commando Dragon.

Leomon: Thanks, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon hasn't got time to reply back as they both dodge a big blast from the Mecha Rouge he was fighting and then the other one got back up and regroup with the other Robot. The Digimon did the same as they went back to their partners. David clenched his Digivice hard as he was getting frustrated that they aren't getting nowhere with this battle.

David: This fight isn't getting us nowhere! We aren't even making a dent on these guys!

Shade was frustrated as well cause the longer they are wasting time the longer Lucas and Kyle are waiting for whatever diffficulty they are facing. He looked at the Robots faces especialy their necks and then he got an idea.

Shade: The heads! We should attack the head cause they cannot function without it!

Everybody looked at Shade as they know they had to go with the idea cause they hit the Mecha Rouge's with everthing they got and they didn't leave a single scratch.

Leomon: But, with how strong these Robots are it will still be difficult to destroy their heads.

Shade: Then let us combine yours and Strikedramon's powers!

Suddenly, the two Mecha Rouges launched a big blast from their right arms that knock the Humans and Digimons of their feet. Though Shade and David fell on the ground, Strikedramon and Leomon did their best to keep standing. Shade lift himself up as he looked at Leomon.

Shade: Leomon! Merge your aura with Strikedramon's claws!

Leomon nodded as Strikedramon went to him and lifted his claws, which Leomon took hold of both and transfered his power to them and let go as they are now engulfed in an orange aura.

Shade: Now go, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Raaagh!

With his claws filled with power, the Commando Dragon sprinted as he dodged the laserblast of the first Mecha Rouge 4. Once he's close enough he jumped and went straight at its face.

Strikedramon: Strike King Claw!

With a swipe of both of his claws, Strikedramon went past the Robot and landed behind him. Seconds later, the Mecha Rouge's head fell off as Strikedramon's new attack slized the Robot head off, with the body following later.

Shade: Alright it worked!

The other Mecha Rouge for turned around to attack with his blasters at Strikedramon only to be hit from behind by a Fist of the Beast King attack from Leomon.

Leomon: I am still your opponent, Robot!

The Mecha Rouge turned to face Leomon again only to didn't notice Strikedramon jumping behind him before engulfing himself in blue flames.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

By landing the attack on its back, the Robot fell down face first as Strikedramon landed on its back, before heading to Leomon.

Strikedramon: Now it's my turn to give you some of my power.

Leomon held his sword in front of him and Strikedramon grabbed the edges of the blade, engulfing the magic sword in hot blue fire. Leomon grasped hard his blazing hit sword and charge at the last Mecha Rouge that's trying to get itself back up.

Leomon: Blue Beast Slash!

The heroic Digimon brought his burning blade down just as Mecha Rouge 4 looked up, its face got a red hot slash mark before the head exploded. The last Robot was brought down, finally.

David: Yes! We did it!

Both kids celebrated as Leomon and Strikedramon took a breather, but they didn't De-Digivolve as they knew the fight isn't over yet.

Shade: Let's head now to Lucas and Kyle. The two are probably having some difficulties and they'll need our help!

David know's Shade's is right as he looked at the Digimons. Despite the exhaustion of their fight with the two Mecha Rouges 4, they are ready to continue.

David: Then let's go, guys!

With that, they all ran towards the hallways were Kyle and Lucas went, knowing that those two need help.

* * *

With Snatchmon defeated and the container holding the stolen Human energy is broke and leaking, Ginryumon and Dorugamon flew back to their friends Kyle and Lucas.

Lucas: Alright, we won!

Kyle: I'll say, if only just one of us fought Snatchmon the battle would have taken longer and he might find a way to turn things around.

He looked at the two Dragon Digimon with a smile on his face.

Kyle: It's a good thing we have two strong Digimons.

Ginryumon smiled at his partners words.

Kyle: You're very observant, Kyle. I'm glad you are my partner.

Kyle gave back a grin as Dorugamon and Lucas watched with a content look as well. But then Dorugamon turned around and looked at the broken canister leaking Human energy, Lucas was confused at what Dorugamon is looking at.

Lucas: What's the matter, Dorugamon?

Dorugamon: Something's wrong, look!

Everyone looked at the broken canister and saw to their astonishment the leaking Human energy is going back inside.

Kyle: Wha...! Why is the energy going back inside!

Ginryumon was shocked as well until he realised what is actually happening.

Ginryumon: Could it be?!

All the Human energy leaked went back inside the canister, but it didn't stop as it suddenly started to get smaller into a ball of light. Soon that light jumped out off the canister and in front of the surprised children and Digimon, stood Snatchmon, shrouded in yellow aura.

Lucas: Did he just absorb all the energy into himself!?

Snatchmon: That's right! I decided to accelerate my plans sooner. You two Digimons may be incredibly powerfull together, but now with the energy of the Humans inside of me, you're strenght is nothing! GRAAAAH!

A strong wave of power came from Snatchmon and blow past the kids and their Digimon, feeling the increase in Snatcmon's power. Ginryumon however, wouldn't let this frighten him.

Ginryumon: We'll see about that! Battle...

Snatchmon suddenly so fast in front of Ginryumon's face when he's about to use a move, much the the Samurai Dragon shock.

Snatchmon: Yes. We'll see.

With one swift punch on Ginryumon's face, the Dragon was quickly sent flying and crashed harshly on the ground.

Kyle: Ginryumon!

Dorugamon: You'll pay for that!

The Beast Dragon flew towards Snatchmon, but the Artificial Digimon is now so fast that it took 2 seconds to reach Dorugamon and smaked his head with his appendage, sending him flying towards the wall.

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Kyle: So unreal! He moves much faster than Ginryumon! And his strenght surpasess Dorugamon's as well!

Kyle craddled his injured Digimon, who reverted back to Ryudamon, as the Artificial Digimon floated in front of them.

Snatchmon: And now I'll be taking your energy.

Snatchmon raised both hands and suddenly, Lucas and Kyle felt weaker as their energy materialised and headed towards Snatchmon.

Kyle: Urgh! What's happening!

Lucas: He's... stealing our energy!

Thow two streams of energy reached Snatchmon and entered his body, and he couldn't help but feel ecstatic and the incredible surge of power coursing in him.

Snatchmon! YES! THIS IS THE POWER I WAS SEEKING! WHO KNEW YOU KIDS HAD THIS MUCH! ONCE I'M FINISH WITH YOU YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE NEXT! (Evil laughter)!

Lucas: No...

Lucas and Kyle couldn't do nothing as they are feeling weaker from their energy being drained by the cackling Digimon.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Snatchmon was hit by a metal sphere and exploded and this caused him from draining Lucas and Kyle's energy, allowing them to regain their strenght

Kyle: Uh... What just happpened?

A stomping sound was heard as they saw who was the one who saved them.

Lucas: Dorugamon?

Dorugamon's yellow eyes where turned into sharp sliths and his gem on his head is glowing red again as he growled at Snatchmon. Said cane out of the smoke as he glared down at Dorugamon.

Snatchmon: You! I think I should have tried harder to finish you! Cyber Erasure!

He launched another dark purple at Dorugamon, which the Beast Dragon took it head on and not dodging it.

Lucas: Dorugamon!

As the smoke cleared, Dorugamon is shown to be still standing as he continued to growl at Snatchmon, who looked on in shock.

Snatchmon: Wha... But how?! He couldn't have witstood that attack and yet still standing! How did he...

Snatchmon sentence cut short as he now caught what's really going on. He looked at Dorugamon and the glowing gem on his forehead and his suspicion was correct.

Snatchmon: Did you... managed to tap into your true power?

Lucas and Kyle heard this as they looked at Dorugamon in wonder.

Lucas: True power?

At that moment, Dorugamon's gem glowed even brighter as energy gathered inside his mouth. Snatchmon saw this as he prepared his own attack.

Snatchmon: I wouldn't let you defeat me!

In his hands Snatchmon created a huge dark and purple orb that's bigger than his body, and then he throw the massive attack at Dorugamon.

Snatchmon: CYBER ERASURE!

Dorugamon's eyes glowed yellow as he finished charging his attack.

Dorugamon: METAL BURST!

Coming from his mouth is a powerful beam of silver energy that collided with Snatchmon's attack. The Artificial Digimon tried to pour more strenght in his attack but it was no use as the silver beam burst through the purple and dark orb as it headed straight for a surprised Snatchmon and was engulfed in a white light.

* * *

Currently, Shade and David, along with Strikedramon and Leomon are currently running the hall in order to aid Lucas and Kyle. Suddenly, they heard a powerful explosion that shook everything.

David: What was that?!

Shade: It came from where Lucas and Kyle are, let's go!

Once they reached the storage room they saw to their shock the entire place wrecked. Standing up front the smoke is Lucas and Kyle as he has Ryudamon in his arms. Up ahead is Dorugamon who's interface is still glowing red. Shade and David along with their Digimons went up to them.

David: Kyle, Lucas, are you guys alright?

Kyle: Yeah, I think so. Though Ryudamon needs a little help.

The new arrivals surveyed the damage at the room as Shade turned to Lucas.

Shade: What happened here, Lucas?

Lucas: Well, we met Snatchmon and started to fight him, then he absorbed all the Human energy to make himself incredibly powerful. He managed to defeat Ginryumon in one hit but then Dorugamon tapped in his hidden power.

Shade got confused when he heard this.

Shade: Hidden power?

Kyle: Snatchmon scanned our Digimon and told us that they have hidden potential that can only be spoken in legends. And Dorugamon used it to defeat Snatchmon despite his increase of power.

The two kids and their Digimon were surprised to hear that, espacialy Leomon.

Leomon: I once senced great power in Dorumon, but I never thought it was this strong.

David: So is it over?

Dorugamon: No, it's not over.

Everybody looked at Dorugamon as he continued to growl while his interface is still glowing.

Dorugamon: Snatchmon is still alive!

Everyone: What!?

At these words, coming out of the rubble is Snatchmon himself as there are a lot of cracks in his armor, but he is still got enough strenght to continue as he glared down at the children and their Digimons, the yellow aura returned around his body.

Snatchmon: Don't think you've won! AAAAAAH!

With a loud yell, a pillar of crackling yellow energy surged from Snatchmon's body. Dorugamon, Strikedramon, and Leomon tried to stop him as they charged at him, but they were hit back by the electricity which caused Leomon and Strikedramon to revert back to Elecmon and Monodramon, while Dorugamon still stand strong despite feeling the damage.

Shade: Oh no, Monodramon!

David: Elecmon!

Both Shade and David went and cradle their partner Digimon in their arms as they watched Snatchmon inside the pillar of energy.

Snatchmon: I commend you for your efforts, but my plan will still become a reality! And don't worry, I'll teleport you out of here so you can bare witness to the strongest Ultimate in existence, ONCE I SUCCESFULY FUSE WITH THE JUGGERNAUT!

Everybody was shocked at what Snatchmon just said.

Lucas: Fuse with the Juggernaut!? For real!?

Shade: That's why he needed the energy! So he can have enough power to merge with something as big as the Juggernaut!

Snatchmon spread his arms as he shouted these two words that kids already heard.

Snatchmon: CYBER MERGE!

The intensity of the yellow pillar glowed so bright, that it engulfed Lucas and his friends as they yelled.

* * *

**-Gulf of Mexico, North Atlantic Ocean-**

The US Navy are still surrounding the Juggernaut in case something else happens when suddenly, the Juggernaut was engulfed in yellow light and a loud voice can be heard.

**"Snatchmon, Digivolve to... Destromon!"**

In place of where the Juggernaut once was is a huge, mechanical Dinosaur version of the ship itself! Its arms are huge with three big yellow fingered claws wearing big red gauntlets that has two more claws and small barrel cannons and other weaponry on it. Its small head is mechanical and has a small yellow horn and white spikes coming from behind its head and small glowing green eyes. It has red shoulderpads with yellow highlights. On each side of his back are three gigantic barrel cannons and in the middle of its spine grows a single white spike. On its torso is a huge blaster cannon and on the Digimons belly armor is red spike moving upwards. It's armored feet also has yellow claws and at the tip of its long tail is a yellow blade. His entire body beneath its red armor is purple.

Destromon: **(Roar)...!**

The huge Mechanical Digimon let out eartshaking roar. Before the ships army could take action it aimed its arms at them.

Destromon: **Destruction Assault!**

A huge volley lasers are fired from everywhere of Destromon's body as it lay waste to the entire US navy, leaving nothing but fire in the ocean.

Destromon: **(Roar)...!**

Having destroyed the army that surrounded the ship, Destromon then flew towards his next destination, Houston.

* * *

**-Bermuda Beach, Galveston Island, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At one of the many beaches of Galveston, a bright light appeared on the sandy beach where Lucas and his friends appeared. They all seemed unconscious as well as their Digimon which as they reverted back to their Rookie forms. Lucas was the first to wake up albeit with difficulty as he looked around.

Lucas: Were... back outside? But what... That's right! Snatchmon must have merged with the Juggernaut, and he teleported us away so we could watch.

Lucas then tried to get up but is having diffculty doing so as the impact of Snatchmon's Cyber Merge hit them hard despite not being an attack.

Lucas: I... have to... Ugh!

The boy fell unconsious again as he doesn't have strenght to fight and neither are the others... except on Beast Dragon who didn't evolve as his interface started to glow again despite being unconsious.

Coming at breakneck speed was Destromon as he arrived in front of Galvestone Island. He then aimed his gigantic barrel cannons on his back at the island, energy charging at barrels.

Destromon: **Rain Breaker!**

Just as he was about to fire, a metal sphere hit on his face and exploded. This caused Destromon to tilt backwards and the attack of his gigantic barrels fly above the sky as they missed its target. When he pulled himself together he saw that it was no other than Dorugamon, his interface glowing bright red and his yellow eyes glowed.

Dorugamon: Graaaaaa!

Destromon: **You!**

He then unleashed another volley of laser assault from his arsenal. Dorugamon managed to dodge all of them as he started to close the gap before turning his body into metal and started spinning.

Dorugamon: Cannonbal!

The Beast Dragon impacted in the middle of Destromon's body. Though it only pushed back the gaint Digimon without doing damage, as well as only annoying him. Destromon then moved his long tail as Dorugamon kept his eyes on his face and still minded his assaults. He didn't saw the unexpectidly swift upperslap of Destromon's tail as it send him soaring high in the air, before falling back down on the blue ocean.

Destromon: **You should have joined me, Dorugamon. Destruction Assault!**

Dorugamon couldn't regain his senses in time as he was mercilesly hit by all of Destromon's arsenal. Once the attack finished a smoking heap fell in the ocean as Dorugamon started to sink.

Destromon: **Now that that's out of the way, it's the Humans turn to be destroyed, and I have just the attack that's fitting for this.**

At these words Destromon blaster cannon started to charge up as he's about to unleash a devastating attack.

Meanwhile, deep under the ocean water, Dorugamon continued to sink as data starting leaking out of his body. He could no longer move a muscle as his entire body is in pain. He then remember what Snatchmon spoke of back in the Juggernaut.

_Snatchmon: Dorumon, Ryudamon. I discovered that you two are different than normal Digimon's and my scan told me that you two have potential that can only be spoken in legends._

Dorugamon: _"This potential he spoke of, how can I tap into its full power? Lucas, Robert, Kim, Floramon, everyone. I must save them, I must protect them!_

Dorugamon then tried to move as he want to continue fighting, despite the critical condition he is in. Just then, an unknown memory entered his mind. It showed a huge and powerful humanoid Dragon that was cloacked in shadows as the light wad shining in front of him.

_?: Roooooaaaaaaarrrr!_

Dorugamon's eyes snapped wide open.

Back above the ocean, Destromon finished charging his attack and is about to release it on the City.

Destromon: **Destroy End Buster! Fire!**

A huge blue beam the same size as Destromon was fired from the blaster cannon as it's heading its way towards Galveston, with the goal of erasing it of the face of the Earth. But then out of nowhere, a huge pillar of fire rose from the ocean and blocked the beam's path. It held on until the attack dissipated, to Destromon's shock.

Destromon:** WHAT!?**

Standing in front of him as the tower of flames dissipated is a big humanoid Dragon clad in silver with blue scales and yellow highlights on different parts of its body. He has blue shoulder pads that portrudes a big silvers spike with yellow highlights underneath it, and beneath the blue shoulderpads is a Ying-Yang symbol of blue and yellow color. There's a big silver spike behind his back. Huge silver spiked wings with a blue membran and long yellow spears at the end of each digit. On the sides at the end of the wing are two yellow diamond shaped marks with orange inside. He has three claws and a blue striped higlight starting from a yellow spot on each side of his forearm, and beneath the forearm are three yellow spots too. On his upper legs are blue highlights on his silver body and blue spike portruding from hi knees. Blue scales on his calf and silver like brace with yellow highlights at the sides on his ankle. His feet also has three claws. Blue scales started from his neck, passed his silver chest and ended at the tip of his long silver tail with end having yellow highlights, and having a silver spear. The two horns on his head has a flame shaped pattern with a small blue highlight running in it. On his head is red interface that is glowing red just like his yellow and blue eyes are glowing orange.

?: RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!

The big Dragon glowing eyes glared as Destromon furiously unleashed his attack.

Destromon: **Destruction Assault!**

The big Dragon dodged the rain of lasers as he fly around as well as deflecting them with his arms. He got behind Destromon and grabbed his tail. Abd with incredible strenght he swung around the giant metal monstrocity and send him flying in the air.

Destromon: **I know who you are!**

There's a slight trembling in Destromon's voice as he rectify himself in the air.

Destromon: **You're the one spoken in myths! Y-You're the...!**

?: GGGGRAAAAAAHHH!

The big Dragon was chargin ahead at Destromon as his entire body was engulfed in flames.

Destromon:** Destroy End Buster!**

In panick, Destromon a small beam from his blaster cannon and hit the Dragon, but he continued to charge as his flaming body pushed through the beam and then intered inside the cannon. Cracks appeared on it and it started spreading until it's all over Destromon's body.

Destromon: **NOOOOOOOOO!**

Light appeared on the cracks and finaly, he exploded in a loud explosion that everyone in Houston could hear.

* * *

**-Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Kim's home, her Mother was fully recovered as they watched with anticipated breath at the news. They can now breathe easy once they saw the fate of the red vessel.

Newsman: As you can see the huge monster that transformerd from the red vessel has been destroyed. Though no one knowes what caused the destruction of this monster.

Kim smiled as she knew ot has something to do with Lucas and the others. She then get up and went to the door.

Mrs. Foster: Where are you going, Kim?

Kim: I'm going to see Lucas again!

The girl was running on the sidewalk as Floramon, who has fully recovered, spoke from inside the green Digivice.

Floramon: Do you know where they are, Kim?

Kim: Of course! I can track their Digivices with mine!

Kim took out her Digivice to find their location.

Kim: There! They're back at School!

**-Outside Mission Bend Middle School, River Stream, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lying unconsious on the ground are Lucas and their friends. They are starting to wake up and got up while holding their heads from the small headache.

Elecmon: Ugh... What happened?

David: It felt like I was punched hard in the face.

Ryudamon: I was the one who got punched in the face... hard.

Kyle: It felt like we all got hit.

Monodramon: Where are we?

Shade: Snatchmon must have teleported us outside.

Lucas turned to the river and knows where they are.

Lucas: He send us back to where we first teleported.

He then noticed to his right Dorumon, as he just woke up and groaned while holding his head.

Lucas: Dorumon, are you okay?

Dorumon: (Groans)... I think so.

Kim: Everyone!

The children and their Digimon looked ahead and they saw Kim and Floramon running towards them. They got back on their feet as the two girls approached them.

Kim: You did it! You guys won!

However, Kim got responded by confused faces of the boys.

David: What are you talking about, Kim?

Kyle: We were unconscious and we just woke up.

Now Kim and Floramon were surprised to hear this.

Kim: But who beat that giant monster?

Shade: Giant monster?

Floramon: The Vemmon's ship turned into a giant creature, but somebody destroy it. Wasn't you guys?

The boys were just surprised to hear the news.

Kyle: No! We were unconscious when Snatchmon teleported us away! We didn't have any part in this!

Shade put his fingers on his chin as he tries to think of an answer.

Shade: Someone powerful enough to destroy Snatchmon fused with the Juggernaut. Could it have been another Digimon?

As everyone were trying to figure it out what really happened, Lucas looked at Dorumon, who was talking with Floramon, as he rememberd something. He regained his consciousness first a little while ago and he saw that he and the others were in the arms of this huge Dragon as it was flying in the air. He tried to look at the Dragons face but the harsh sunlight is preventing from seeing well, only making a shadow silhuette of the Dragons face. There's is on feature on the Dragons head he did noticed. He was looking back at Dorumon as Lucas smiled at him.

Lucas: Whatever happened, all that matters know is that Snatchmon and his minions are defeated, which means that the City is saved.

Everybody looked at Lucas, a little surprised that he said that, but Shade smiled and nodded as he knew Lucas was right.

Shade: He... You're exactly right, Lucas.

Everybody looked at the sky as they are glad that everythings ove...

Mike and James! HELP!

Everyone turned to where the shout came from and saw Mike and James still running away from the robotic mixer and toothbrush.

Mike: Help us guys!

James: These crazy things has been chasing us all morning!

The kids and their Digimon sweatdropped as Mike and James continue to runaway from their pursuers toothbrush and mixer. Dorumon then looked up at Lucas.

Dorumon: Looks like our job still isn't done yet.

Lucas gave his Digimon an embarassed smile.

Lucas: Well, you got that right.

And then, Lucas, Kim, Shade, David and Kyle, along with Dorumon, Floramon, Monodramon, Elecmon and Ryudamon started running as they are going to save their unlucky friends.

* * *

**Finally! I finally finished my first Digimon movie story! I hope you liked it and now I can continue working on the series.**


End file.
